


Gunpoint

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bank Robbery, M/M, Scared Harry Osborn, Scared Peter Parker, Trapped, gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: A trip to the bank ends with the boys being trapped inside and one of them held at gunpoint





	Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best but I tried

“You didn’t have to come with me Pete,” Harry said, him and Peter waiting in line at the bank.  
“I know, but I wanted to,” Peter told him, smiling as he entwined their hands together.  
“God what did I do to deserve you?” Harry asked, pressing a kiss to his boyfriends lips and smiling at him.  
They moved forward in the line when Peter felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.  
“You okay bug?” Harry asked, noticing the teen had frozen.  
“Something’s wrong,” Peter whispered, eyes darting towards the door.  
Three men had just entered. They were wearing all black and while one stayed by the doors the other two split up.  
Just then the doors were chained shut, and all three guys pulled machine guns out of nowhere, two more men walked in from the back.  
Chaos erupted. 

The robbers rounded everyone up and sat them in a group on the floor, hands tied in front of them.  
“What do you want?” One of the workers asked, her voice shaky.  
“We want what’s in the vaults,” The leader of the group snarled, a cruel smile on his face.  
Peter felt a shiver down his spine at seeing that smile and shifted closer to Harry.  
“Hey, we’re gonna be okay,” Harry whispered, “I promise.”  
Peter nodded and shifted again so he was just hidden behind Harry’s shoulder, slipping his phone out to send a quick message to Dad. Harry kept his eyes on the robbers to make sure they weren’t looking.  
“He’ll be here soon,” Peter whispered in his boyfriends ear.  
Harry gave a single nod and turned his head, pressing a kiss to Peter’s cheek.  
“Aww how sweet,” One of the robbers cooed, an almost predatory smile on his face.  
The boys turned and saw he was crouched in front of them, gun resting against his shoulder in a way that was all too casual.  
“Back off,” Harry growled, feeling Peter shrink back slightly.  
The robbers smile fell, and he settled his gaze on Harry. 

“You wanna watch your smart little mouth, just remember who’s the one with the gun,” He warned.  
“You don’t scare me,” Harry replied, sounding a lot braver than he felt.  
“You might not be,” the man’s gaze briefly flicked to Peter, “but your boyfriend sure is.”  
The man roughly yanked the teen to his feet which earned shouts of protests from everyone.  
“Shut up,” the robber said and calmly press the muzzled of his gun to Harry’s head, Peter felt his heart stop and his blood run cold.  
The robber saw the fear in Peter’s eyes and smirked, cocking the gun.  
“Move and I blow his head off.”


End file.
